Wishes Do Come True
by Kisuka-Yukira
Summary: She hated the game, thought it was stupid.But her bestfriend loved it.When one of them makes an accidental wish, she finds herself inside the game. Could this be enough to change her mind about Kingdom Hearts? Worst part is, she's stuck with Sora. Great.


**Yet another idea that crossed my mind.**

**I might just make this a One-Shot, not sure. (:**

**Oh, and, um, I'm changing the View Points often. Pretty much switches from 3rd Omniscient to 1st, okay guise? (:**

* * *

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!" A young brunette jumped in glee as she set her video game remote aside. A sigh escaped another girl's lips.

"Now. What." A raven-haired girl looked up from the book she was reading peacefully, disturbed by the sudden outburst.

"I defeated….. SEPHIROTH. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? THE INFINITY ENERGY GUY!" The hyper brunette giggled as she attempted to do a victory dance. "SORA, LEVEL 97! YEAAH!" The simplistic girl rolled her eyes, looking back at her book.

"Why do you waste your time on video games like that? Go and do something valuable with your time. Like, study," the friend suggested, irritancy in her tone. "Kingdom Hearts. That storyline doesn't even make sense, it's stupid. How can hearts be eaten? Heartless? Keyblades? It gets more dumb the more I think of it. Yeesh." She tightened a black lock of hair behind her ear.

"HOW DARE YOU. TALK ABOUT KINGDOM HEARTS LIKE THAT LIKE YOU EVEN KNOW IT." The hyper-machine huffed. "IT IS ONE OF THE BEST GAMES I HAVE EVER PLAYED! SHUT UP AND PLAY THE WHOLE THING BEFORE YOU JUDGE!"

"No. I already know it's stupid, I'm not even going to try and change my own mind," the other girl countered, flipping a page of her book.

"NO. One; the storyline is anything but stupid. Two; Heartless don't eat hearts, they steal them. Get your facts right woman," the bronze-headed girl snapped. "Besides, you don't even know the whole storyline. Only people who played the game can understand it without being confused."

"Okay so they're not eaten. But I don't see little creatures going around stealing people's hearts casually, Ariella," the shadowy-haired girl added.

"I don't see vampires falling in love with innocent humans who just moved into town, Narissa," Ariella narrowed her eyes at the Twilight Series Narissa had been reading since forever.

"HOW DARE YOU JUDGE THIS BOOK? READ IT BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING," Narissa furrowed her brows at the chestnut-colored head of Ariella's.

"No. I already know it's stupid, I'm not even going to try and change my own mind," the words snaked out of Ariella's mouth as she mocked her best friend. This tugged at Narissa's strings- she was getting even more annoyed, but at the same time she got the point Ariella was trying to get at. Narissa sighed and closed her eyes in thought before getting off her bean bag to bend down and grab the Playstation 3 remote.

"I'll play if you read."

"I'll read if you play."

The words were exchanged in unison. Both girls with devious smiles stuck on their faces. They had both understood the message they were giving each other.

"You first!" Ariella exclaimed, extending her first finger to point at the remote.

"No. You first," Narissa rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

"How do I know you're going to play once I read?"

"How do I know you're going to read once I play?"

"Oh, okay. So you don't trust me. I see," Ariella glued a sad expression onto her face.

"YOU KNOW WHAT. Let's both do it at the same time," Narissa suggested, handing Ariella the first book.

"I'M STILL WATCHING YOU," Ariella narrowed her eyes, grabbing the book and handing Narissa the remote. Narissa sighed and looked at the remote for quite some time before grasping it firmly into her hands.

"You know the controls, right?" Ariella bit her lip, opening the book.

"Well, Ella, you've told me a million times before. Nothing new," Narissa gritted through her teeth, eyes onto the screen as she continued the game.

A few minutes of silence- excluding all the noise from the game- passed as they both tried something new. Ariella hated the Twilight Series, yet here she was reading the first book. Only to convince Narissa that Kingdom Hearts was worth anyone's time. She would often glance at the screen to make sure Narissa was still playing, even if you could hear the game. Narissa did not have a very convincing look on her face, in fact- she just glared at the screen, and rolled her eyes at Sora's heroic statements. That was when she took out her replica of Sora's necklace. '_**Maybe if you were real, she'd actually like you. I'm sure of it.' She thought. 'Hell, sometimes I wish I was in your game. But not all wishes come true.' **_She stuffed the necklace back into her shoulder back carefully. The necklace sparkled as it hung from her hand. Not a normal sparkle from the reflection of light though- it was as if it lit up like a star. She shrugged and zipped up her bag. A sudden outburst made her head snap towards the direction.

"Crap! Ariella is the game supposed to do this?" Narissa's eyes was wide open and her mouth was slightly agape. Ariella turned her head to the T.V. and saw that the game had frozen on a cutscene; the one where Tifa watched Cloud and Sehpiroth disappear and said how she was going to find them.

"Narissa! YOU DIDN'T BREAK IT RIGHT?" Ariella threw the book onto a bed and jumped onto the ground, stealing the remote from the grip of Narissa. Narissa gasped at the quick movement and her eyes widened.

"W-what? No, no I didn't break it!" Or at least she had hoped she didn't. '_**I wasn't doing anything wrong, right?' She thought. 'The disc is probably just dirty or something.' **_"Ariella before you jump to conclusions why don't you make sure the disc is clean?" She tried to make her voice calm, with a slight irritated tone. Ariella nodded and pressed the power button on her PS3 followed by the open button. The PS3 did not respond, and she clicked the buttons several times, eyes locked onto the screen.

"I-it's not working!" Ariella started jabbing her fingers onto the buttons harder. Nothing was working, and she was really starting to worry.

Then the screen slowly turned white. Now she was freaking out.

"Holy crap! Risa what did you do?" she snapped, her eyes as big as bowling balls as she stared at the screen. But there was no response, and the screen was becoming brighter. Soon enough it lit up the whole room, and nothing but bright white light was seen. The girls squinted their eyes on held up their hands as shields.

And everything blacked out.

* * *

"AUUUGH." I groaned and held my hands up to my head. I was having a major headache, the ones where you feel like cutting your head off. My eyes were closed, and I yawned as if waking up early in the morning. I massaged my temples until I remembered what had just happened.

"Hey! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey!"

What was that voice?

"Ella, if that's you I'm going to punch you for making me fall asleep," I threatened the voice, eyes still closed.

"H-hey! Are you okay? Open your eyes!"

That voice was definitely not Ariella's. Besides, if that was Ariella she would have pinched me for threatening her. In fact, it was a boy's voice. A boy's v- A BOY'S VOICE?

I shot up from laying on the ground- which was cold and rough- and my eyes broke open in a snap.

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled at the direction of the voice before looking at the person. A balled my hands into fists and held them up in a fighting stance to my chest. I brought my eyes up slowly from his- large?- shoes. _Clown shoes?_ _MC Hammer shorts? Um, okay. Baggy clothes? Woah, we got a badass over here._ I rolled my eyes at my sarcastic thoughts. My eyes had landed on his. Cobalt, bright eyes that were stunning. My mouth went slightly agape at his pretty eyes. Eyes that were filled with concern. The boy backed up and held up his hands in defense.

"W-wait! I'm not gonna hurt you! And I didn't at all! You just... magically appeared on the ground asleep!" He sounded convincing and tried his best to smile nicely. I could tell he was being truthful, but I wasn't going to lower my guard on a stranger. _Just because he looks like a nice guy...doesn't mean he is. Expect the unexpected, Risa. _I thought to myself reassuringly. I stood up and dusted myself off.

"You better be telling the truth! Otherwise I really will punch you," I snapped, glaring at him and balling my right hand into a fist again, holding it up and shaking it to show him.

"I-I swear!" He smiled, trying to shrug the threat off. "W-who are you? What happened? Why are you here?" He tried to squeeze information out of me and start a decent conversation. Hey, what can I say? I guess I really was scary when it came to threats. I set my hands on my hips and looked around, obviously not giving him an anwser. He was looking at me as if he was amazed by me.

"What? Do I have the word stupid across my forehead or have you not seen a girl before?" I hissed. _I hate it when people stare at me._

"W-well, you haven't answered my questions! So I'm looking to wait for a response, of course," he stated, hoping not to get me mad.

"It's rude to stare. And also to ask a stranger too many questions, mind you. And stop stuttering," I furrowed my eyebrows at him.

"Gawrsh, I'm sure he didn't mean to be rude or anythin',"

"Yeah! You just randomly appeared in light, 'course we would wanna know,"

A darted my head towards the two voices. My eyes widened and my mouth had gone completely agape.

"G-GOOFY? DONALD?" The dog scratched his head and the small duck tapped his foot on the ground impatiently.

"How do you know our names?" Donald squawked, glaring at me. He took out his staff, ready to attack me.

"Donald! Will you stop? She won't hurt us!" the boy flustered at his friend.

"I'm not tryna be mean or anythin' Sora, but she did threaten you. More than once, too," Goofy looked to the boy reassuringly.

My eyes widened even more, and my mouth had dropped so wide open you could probably fit a horse through it. I wouldn't be suprised if I was drooling without knowing. I slowly turned my head towards the boy- or Soar-ah- again. I blinked, taking in his appearance.

_**"See, Sora parted from his island and looks for his friends Riku and Kairi throughout the worlds, so they can go back to Destiny Islands together. He journeys with Donald and Goofy- yes, the Disney characters- who are in search of the King, which is Mickey. Together Sora uses his keyblade and they fight off heartless, clearing darkness and saving the worlds. The worlds vary from different Disney movies, too. Throughout the games they fight through Maleficent and Organization 13, a group of nobodies; people with strong hearts that became heartless..."**_

I blinked again, remembering Ariella's summary of the games. And that wasn't the whole thing. She would constantly talk and talk and talk about it I swear, I fell asleep once without her knowing. I stared at Sora, wide-eyed, his spiky hair defying gravity.

"It's rude to stare," He frowned, restating my remark. I shook my head.

"No, no, NO. This can't be. No freaking way. This is a dream. I'm dreaming. Yup I'm dreaming." I held my hands up to my head as my headache got even worse from all this thinking.

"Uh... Donald is she okay?" Sora raised an eyebrow at me. I pinched myself.

I pinched myself again. And again. And again.

"WHY ISN'T IT WORKING I'M SUPPOSED TO WAKE UP!" I yelled. It was pretty loud, considering the three friends flinched at my sudden outburst. "I AM HATING THIS DREAM RIGHT NOW."

"Uh, girl who just randomly appeared, you're not dreaming. And I'm starting to think you're crazy," Sora stepped back, furrowing his brows and looking at me in concern.

"My name isn't 'girl who just randomly appeared', SORA. So shutup. Before I actually do punch you. And then you can go around and say you were knocked out by a GIRL, kay?" I stated, rather harshly, pinching myself one more time on my arm. I think I turned 100x as mean when I figured out he was a Kingdom Hearts character. The main one, too.

"Well, maybe if I knew your name I wouldn't have to call you that," he folded his arms, expecting my name.

"Well, I'm only going to say this once. My name i-" I gasped, interuppting my own sentence as Sora pushed himself against me, both of us falling and landing onto the ground. He was holding onto my shoulders and I was not pleased. At. ALL.

"What. The. Hell." I gritted through my teeth, trying to resist the urge to choke him for laying a finger on me. He akwardly looked at me, our noses almost touching. _Okay he has to get off before I falcon punch his face for getting this close to me._

"Sorry!" He quickly apologized, getting off of me and jumping into a weird fighting postition, making some key-shaped sword appear in his hands. I sat up and looked to see several flying heartless, gasping again. Goofy and Donald were already in their stances as well. I moved my legs quickly and stood up, until Sora extended his arm in front of me.

"Go find some cover. And no matter what, don't get near the heartless. Don't worry, I'll take care of them," He told me, looking at me with a certain look on his face. And in that moment, I just knew I could trust him with my life if I had to. It was just some aura that came from him, I guess. I looked at the blade in his hand.

"Key...blade?" I said it in almost a whisper, recalling another one of Ariella's babbles about the game. Sora's eyes widened slightly, and he looked at his keyblade.

"Y-yeah..." His eyes softened and I just knew he was wondering how I had known. I nodded, and turned around to hide by a nearby rock. I watched them continue fighting, and was amazed. Never before had I seen anything else as extraordinary as this. With every few hits of the keyblade, the heartless would dissappear into black darkness, releasing a heart that would float into the sky.

"G-girl! Behind you!" Goofy shouted, getting the attention of the other two to me. I gasped and turned around to see a yellow fish-like heartless flying right in front of me. As it got nearer I screamed and extended my leg out, kicking the poor thing. _So those Karate lessons did come in handy. _It slightly lost balance, but it tilted it's head at me and tried getting closer. I could hear the guys running closer to me with the sound of their steps.

"Nice kick!" Sora chuckled and pulled me back to slash his keyblade at it. Like I said, it dissappeared and another heart had escaped to the sky, like a balloon.

"Oh my freaking gosh. This really is a dream." I shook my head wildy, black locks of hair falling from my shoulders.

"No, it really isn't," Donald rolled his eyes at me. I sighed and let my shoulders drop, giving up from pinching myself.

"Thank you guys, for protecting me, even when I threatened you Sora," I smiled, trying my best to sound kind. Sora's keyblade dissappeared as he scanned the area, checking for leftover heartless and he folded his arms behind his head.

"No problem." He grinned at the fact that I wasn't being a grumpy hag. "So... what exactly is your name? I mean, unless you want us to keep calling you girl."

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "It's Narissa."

"Well, that's a pretty name for a pretty girl." Goofy stated in the most simple way he could. I blushed at the distant compliment.

"I still want to know how you knew our names." Donald had an eyebrow raised at me.

_Shoot. I don't want to tell them they're just some fictional characters and I'm a real person who hates their story. Let's just say.. _"The King told me about you." I blurted out the most obvious lie ever. The boys looked at each other in astonishment.

"The king? Where is he?" Sora excitedly asked.

"Uh, I don't know. I met him a y-year ago. Haven't seen him since. Eheheh.." I tried to use a convincing tone.

"Ohh.." Sora looked to the ground in dissappointment.

"Sorry." I frowned sadly. _I can't believe they bought it. I didn't know I was good at lying. Then again I'm good at being mean. Huh. _"So, uhh, I'm sure you people still want to know how I got here, right?" Sora glistened up and they all nodded. "Well, I was playing a game with my bestfriend and... all of a sudden there was this blinding light and I woke up here. I came from another world."

"That's weird. Random light that takes you to another world, not something you see casually. What game were you playing?" Sora asked in curiosity. _Dammit. I shouldn't have brought this up._

"...Gold Fish. With cards." I said the first game that came to mind. Which sounded really stupid. Sora scratched the back of his head- he was probably wondering why I would even be playing that.

"A-hyuk, that's pretty cool. What world did you come from?" Goofy questioned me. _Shoot I'm dead. _

"I came from...uh.." I clasped my hands together, trying to think of a world. _I knew I should have listened to Ariella babbles. _Sora raised his eyebrows, waiting for my answer.

"I...forgot," I said it softly, biting the bottom of my lip.

"Really? No hint at all?" Sora had the word worried across his face. _This kid._

"...Nope. In fact, all I remember is the last thing that happened before I came here, which was the game and the light," I held my hands up to my head, the headache was giving me another hit. "And I have a headache, too." _At least I didn't lie about that one. _

"Could be amnesia." Donald seemed to be inspecting my face. "Let's hope you remember soon." He practically scowled at me. I sighed and looked to the ground, clasping my hands together again.

"Hey, no worries! Maybe we could just take ya to someplace safe for now," Goofy smiled brightly at me, and I caught a hint of excitement in his eyes. Donald turned to Goofy and practically glared daggers at the talking dog.

"Or you can come with us!" Sora blurted it out as if it was the easiest thing to say in the whole universe. His eyes were bright and he had a wide grin until Donald turned to him, giving him the stare of daggers. I cleared my throat with a loud "AH-HEEEMM."

"Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you guys, really. This is great and all, but I don't want to take up any of your time... it seems you're already busy as it is," I referenced the word _busy_ as I glanced towards Donald's glare face. Sora sighed, and Goofy glued on a long face. Donald was quite pleased.

"...You sure?" Sora stepped forward, obviously wanted me to reconsider with the look in his eyes. I couldn't bare it. _Ugh... it's not like I have anywhere to go, anyways. Might as well, just for now. _Donald kicked the boy and Sora let out a quiet "Ouch!", looking away from the glare Donald was giving again.

"I would go... if it was _okay_ with _all _of you." I folded my arms, obviously refering to the angry duck that was sending out glares. I narrowed my eyes and so did he. It seemed like forever that we were lost in our little glare battle. _What does this duck have against me? Ergh. _Sora looked over to Goofy and they both nodded.

"Yer comin' with us!" Goofy stated, showing no fear for the duck that was about to explode into a fit of curse words. Donald quacked- well, could be a yell, too- extremely loud.

"WHY YOU-!" Goofy scrambled away and Donald chased him, far off into the mountains. I sighed and shook my head.

"Sora, it's really okay if I don't go..." I folded my arms again, and looked to the ground, not wanting to stare at my _least_ favorite character in the whole game. _But no. Sora has to be so considerate and nice and heroic and have a cute smile and be so Sora-ish. WAIT, CUTE SMILE? _I mentally slapped myself. Sora didn't seem to notice the inner conflict in my head and smiled. _OH GOD THERE IT IS. _I mentally punched myself this time.

"It's okay. Donald can be a grumpy old guy, but trust me, he's really nice." Sora explained, persuading me to consider. I nodded slowly, and we walked side by side to the direction Donald had chased Goofy. It was a silent walk. An awkwardly silent walk. I constantly kept glancing at him, to see if this was true. Sometimes I'd purposely bump his arm, say sorry, then wonder if that was a real person. He caught on fast.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" The boy sheepishly smiled. I rolled my eyes. _The last thing I need is some fictional guy thinking I'm interested in him. _

"I'm not looking at you like anything." I avoided eye contact again.

"Yes you are."

"Am not."

"I'm not _blind_."

"And I'm not _looking_."

"It's bad to lie."

"It's rude to ask."

"What? That made no sense." He chuckled slightly.

"...Shutup." I blushed at my fail at comebacks. _I'm usually good at this. _

"So you_ were_ staring?" He folded his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, so, what's it to you." I practically scowled- good thing he didn't take it offensive.

"Why?" He pondered on. _God this guy was annoying. Then again I shouldn't have been staring. Stupid me. No stupid Sora. No stupid Ariella. You know what, stupid Kingdom Hearts. _

"Because I _can_. Shut up now."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He clicked his tongue, shaking his head at me. "You should just tell me if I look _that_ good to be stared at." I could sense the jokingly tone in his voice. I rolled my eyes yet again.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"That's a little ungrateful for someone who saved your life and is currently helping you." He put a puppy-dog look on his face and it just made me laugh. Eventually we were both laughing as we kept walking. Then I heard it. That ridiculous sound, the one that showed the appearance of heartless. I widened my eyes at the two heartless that seemed to be holding books in front of us. The laughing ceased, and a serious aura replaced it. I glared at the heartless, trying to use the dagger effect Donald had. I clenched my hands in a fist, and heard the summoning of a keyblade. I looked over to Sora, knowing it was his, but there was nothing in his hand. In fact, he was staring wide-eyed at me. I furrowed by brows.

"What are you looking at?" I asked. I looked down to my hand to see what shocked me the most. A _keyblade_. _What the hell? I shouldn't have a keyblade! Hell, I don't even belong in his world! Ah, crap. _I looked at the glowing, neon-colored keyblade. And then it hit me.

**_"Here. If you were a keyblade wielder, this would be your keyblade. Because you hate Kingdom Hearts so much, I made it the most magical one! That way, you'd but your hate into the keyblade making it so magical. Get it? See, see, look at it."_**

I recalled Ariella's well-drawn drawing of what would supposedly be my keyblade if I was a wielder. I honestly didn't care, I only looked at how pretty she had drawn it. The keyblade that was now in my hand. At this very moment. In front of Sora.

Sora gave me a puzzled look. "You...?"

"Look, I don't know. Don't look at me because I have no idea at all." I interrupted what sounded like was going to be a question. "Save it for later. I just want to get rid of these annoying things." I gestured to the heartless, and he nodded, summoning his own keyblade.

We fought them off together. I glanced at Sora, who was fighting like a freaking champion there. I was only whacking and hitting the stupid creatures. It made me feel slightly embarassed, which is why I had kept my distance from him. Good thing he was paying attention to the heartless that kept appearing and surrounding him, because I was not good when it came to 'fighting with a keyblade' skills. Withing minutes they were gone, Sora had pretty much taken care of a majority of them. I took a deep breath as I willed by keyblade away, expecting questions. But Sora had understood.

"That was... unexpected. But, I guess now we have a reason to bring you with us! Donald is sure to be changing his mind about you now," Sora smiled with glee as he willed his keyblade away as well.

"Wait. This is the part where you bombarde me with questions." I narrowed my eyes at him."You didn't..."

"Well, of course not! You pretty much answered my questions by saying you had no idea about it. Besides, amnesia, remember?" He raised his eyebrows at me, as if it was so obvious.

"R-right..." I stuttered._ He's so...understanding. Huh. Great, considerate and nice and heroic, and now to top it off, understanding! How much more perfect can this guy get. _I pushed the sarcastic thought to the back of my head and looked forward, to see Goofy being yelled at by a certain duck from a distance. Then I turned back to Sora, who seemed to be inspecting me.

"What?" I asked suspicously.

"What?" He tilted his head slightly.

And then I realized.

"ARIELLA!" I yelled it quite loud, because Sora stepped back. _All this time I remembered her babbles, and I never stop to think of what happened to her! Oh no! Oh no no no! Where is she? Oh my god!_ I stumbled as I rapidly jerked my head, looking around and scanning the place for the familiar bronze-headed hyper machine. Sora gave me yet another puzzled look.

"I'm guessing she's a friend of yours...?" He waited for a response, but didn't get one since I started pacing back and forth, looking around for said girl. "Who you're looking for." Sora nodded at his own thoughts, he got the answer to the question by my actions.

And then I heard it. That loud voice. That familiar voice. And I sighed in relief.

"NARI! OHMYGODTHEREYOUARE!" She said the words so fast that it sounded like one huge word. And then I felt it. She crashed against me, hugging my like she was worried for dear life.

"Thank god. I was getting worried about you, Ella." I shook my head, though I was relieved. I turned around to look at the boy who was oblivious to everything, and so did Ariella. I wasn't so shocked at her reaction.

"SOAAAAAAR-AAAAAAAAAH?"

Sora raised a brow.

"OH MY GOD IT'S SORA." Ella jerked her head back and forth switching from me to Sora. "NARI DO YOU SEE THIS?" I nodded quietly, and closed my eyes, slightly irritated.

"Uh, hi...?" Sora furrowed his brows at the hyper-machine. And she screamed. That fangirl scream. The one I did not want to hear. Ever.

And then she fainted. I caught her limp body in my arms, not suprised at all. Sora's worry look came upon him again.

"Is she-"

"Yeah."

"How did she-"

"I'm going to tell you one thing right now. She's in love with you."

"Whaaaaaat?" Sora's eyes widened. "I don't even kno-"

"I KNOW OKAY. Just shush." I sighed, knowing this was going to happen. I really wished this was a dream, and that I would wake up with my book on my face in a beanbag as Ella continued the game.

But in my case...

Not_ all_ wishes come true.

* * *

**Was it okay? **

**I know it's not complete, but I think it could be an okay One-Shot, too. Ugh I'm not sure. Could you guys tell me if I should continue? (:**

**Please Review. They are lovely, and I need to know how this went. Give me any opinion, hate or not. I just want to know what people think of it.**

**Thank You guise! And I hoped you enjoyed it, lol. **

**This is by far the LONGEST piece of literature I have ever written. And I think it's going to stay that way, LOL. **

**Oh, and forgive me if there are any typos or spelling errors. I'm going to try and proofread... but right now I think I'm lazy, haha. **

**Again, please R&R. Thanks. (:**


End file.
